


Almost Perfect

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: It’s a weird thing, Roy thinks, looking at your own grave.  Well, technically, it’s not *his* grave, but that’s hard to remember when he’s staring at a granite slab with the words “Roy Harper, Jr.” and a date slapped on it.





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings Apply: Roy thinks some very ableist thoughts here about Oracle, and some about himself. It was a period when everyone at DC was pretty much a dick, so you may blame DC editorial. Also, there is character death, but of Roy's other self.

It’s a weird thing, Roy thinks, looking at your own grave.

 

Well, technically, it’s not *his* grave, but that’s hard to remember when he’s staring at a granite slab with the words “Roy Harper, Jr.” and a date slapped on it.

 

It’s even harder to remember when the man standing beside him keeps looking at him as though he might actually be a ghost.

 

Hell, it’s not like being a ghost would be any less believable than claiming to be an Alternate Universe version of a dead Speedy. Apparently, this universe’s Roy hadn’t had a Green Lantern or Black Canary around to stop him from overdosing on smack.

 

“We have some time,”This universe’s Dick says next to him.“Dr. Fate’s busy stopping some type of magical plague two galaxies away.”

 

“Great,”Roy grumbles, wondering where he’s supposed to stay in the meantime. Possibly he can go haunt Ollie. That has the potential to be a lot of fun.

 

“You could come with me,”Dick offers quietly.“We could do things – like we used to – before. . .”Dick trails off and his gaze rests briefly on the granite slab before turning to look hopefully at Roy.

 

“Sure.”It’s been so long since Dick's looked at him like that – as though Roy is a friend Dick actually *wants* – that there is no other way Roy can respond.

 

Something tells Roy that this is a bad idea, but he’s developed a great skill for ignoring that voice over the years – especially when it comes to Dick Grayson.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

It’s a weird thing, Roy things, knocking boots with an alternate universe version of your best friend. 

 

Of course, it’s not the fact that it’s *Dick* that makes it weird or awkward.It’s not even the fact that this isn’t exactly the same person Roy’s wanted since they were teenagers.

 

It’s the fact that this Dick likes to *talk* a lot during the act itself.Somehow, Roy always kind of figured he’d have to really work at it to get Dick to so much as grunt in appreciation.

 

But this Dick is continually muttering phrases in his ear.They blur together, but Roy is able to make out, “Roy,” “Speedy,” “Why did you leave,” and “Please don’t leave me again.”

 

Occasionally, Roy hears something that sounds suspiciously like “Always wanted this,” and Roy pauses in appreciation of the physical perfection that is Nightwing to wonder what kind of world this Roy gave up.

 

This was a world, after all, where Roy Harper never would have had to deal with his affections towards Dick Grayson going unrequited.It was probably even a world in which Dick was never so determined to cling to the legacy of the Bat that he would insist on following Oracle around like a little lost puppy.

 

It seems colossally unfair that these things would only occur in a universe in which Roy Harper only lived to the age of thirteen.

 

Roy’s train of thought is abruptly stopped as Dick switches positions again.As he complies, Roy wonders if *his* Dick has such a fondness for lying side to side or for allowing his partner to be on top.If so, Roy can’t help but wonder *how* he and Oracle have a happy sex life.

 

That’s not a nice thought, Roy argues with himself, and he’s pretty sure that having it at all secures his spot in special hell.  It probably also makes him a horrible person.

 

He’s certainly not a sane person, because if he was, he wouldn’t be doing this.Roy knows that the temporary joy and release he feels from this will be gone and all he’ll be left with is more frustration and hurt.

 

But. . . 

 

“Loved you. Always,” Dick murmurs into his ear. It’s partially a sob, and partially a sigh of contentment.

 

Roy understands. He doesn’t pull away.

\----

 


End file.
